mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvo (Transformers-A)
Altmode: (Heavily) customized Volkswagen, later an Acura RSX. Colorscheme: Blue and Yellow. Weaponry: Two pistols, Knuckledusters. History: I took that 'chance' and that 'shot' and decided to remake Flashbee's sis. Come at me, bro. I've no idea what 'playing in the dark' meant, but okay. She was in Uranium Prime's squad, she is also the first in the battle, and her team frustratingly knows that all too well. I guess that meant she was separated from her brother, and has lived most of her megacycle unknowingly without him. She doesn't share his love for Axes, Pranks, or Explosives, oddly. She attacked Wildgor and later C-01. Sephenia teleported her, Brightlight, and Carsurge in some sort of limbo/purgatory-like prison. Somehow Jazzimus appeared in the same area, and threw the Bay Window at her. (the bay window is a prison that keeps the prisoners of no knowledge of space and time. It appears to be thin and 'floats around space' somehow.) Jazzimus teleported the three Autobots out of that prison, and back to the other Unknown planet. Jazzimus would say 'Well, atleast there are gods." Salvo would reply "I'm happy I didn't see some weird snake god, or squid god." Jazzimus would teleport the four onto an asteroid. "Well, that's where they went." Jazzimus would become petrified. Brightlight would ask why he is so terrified, and Jazzimus would say "Because I remember these guys.. They're basically ME... but.. from different universes." "Every time I see my own versions of myself.. I just have a bit of an existantial crisis.." "Oh." She'd say. "Who put you two here?" She'd ask the two alternate Jazzimus-es. Concede would say:"We got spared. Some giant god ate everything in sight.. but not us.. We floated around.. until.. he put us on this asteroid. Funny how it's big enough to fit us." Jazzimus would yell "Well, stay safe!" and teleport the four back home, where they'd be greeted with a bunch of laser fire coming from a horde of Safetycons. Jazzimus "Well, this reminds me when I was attacked by that Second-In-Command girl that transformed into a Jet and Helicopter." Jazzimus would take out his Green lightsaber, and slash up all of the Safetycons until one would say "Spare me, Master Jedi.. I'm too weak.." Jazzimus would tell the four to not attack the female Safetycon drone, and they'd transform. Jazzimus would then say "I have a question for you guys.. Does the Chicken (Eggbuster) or the Egg come first? Because I remember one of my Autobots now. He was a coward, but we made him brave, he used an Egg Cannon, and was with us when he fought Vehicons." Jazzimus would randomly hold a stick in one hand, and walk through Dashbot territory. Salvo would shoot at them. She'd run, and keep shooting, then punching a drone. Jazzimus would ignite his Lightsaber, and slash through them. Jazzimus would see Salvo losing to the drone, and ask her if she's losing. Salvo would say "Well.. I'm trying." Jazz would quote Yoda. "Do or do not, there's no 'try'." Jazzimus would take out a pistol and shoot the Dashbot drone in the head. "Much better.", She would say,getting off of the ground. Salvo would return to shooting the Dashbots, but then transform and run some over. "Good idea." Carsurge would say, and transform, then the other two Autobots would transform and drive into Neutral 'territory'. Jazzimus would transform, and see SJWStorm. He'd ask her how her day was, and she'd get mad and scream Feminist nonsense. He'd transform and go back to driving back 'home'. When he got back to the Autobot side, he planted an Autobot flag, and then drew a line. "I'm happy to not see Gestalts wrestling today." Jazz would say. Optics: Blue. Gender: Female. Allegiance: Autobots, Good. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Autobots Category:Transformers-A Autobots Category:Autobots by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Good Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Alumni Category:Transformers:Beast Wars Uprising